Unchosen Fate
by FallenPrinceLoki
Summary: Vincent is graduating highschool and has a secret. Will he lose all his friends and family as he grows from teenage boy to grown man?
1. Secrets out

Chapter 1

Secrets out

He decided at a young age what he wanted to be when he grew up. But knowing how people felt about them he kept his dreams and desires quiet. It wasn't until high school that his friends finally figured out his plans for after graduation.

He was popular in school. He had a lot of friends and was extremely smart. He excelled in everything. Everyone knew his father was a doctor, but assumed he was a medical doctor, not a scientist. He was hardly at home either. He spent most of his time in his lab and because of this he really didn't' know what was going on in his young sons life.

He was out practicing at the shooting range when one of his friends happened to see him there. He stood and watched as his friend destroyed target after target moving and non with extreme accuracy. After seeing this his friend went to school the next day and told everyone closest to them about what he saw and what he feared he was preparing for.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked. She was short with big emerald eyes blonde hair hanging to her shoulders. She always wore shorts and t-shirts and today it was khaki shorts with a purple shirt.

"I know it was. He didn't miss either." Valor replied. Valor was tall, tan, muscular and blonde. He was the star tackle on the football team and had a killer left hook. His tan skin fit perfectly with his blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Vincent came around the corner to see his friends congregating in front of his locker talking. Immediately he had the feeling it was about him. Smiling he snuck up behind Valor.

"What did I miss?"

Valor jumped and spun around blue eyes meeting red. He was face to nose with Vincent. Vincent stood 3 inches taller than Valor. He was lean but skinny. His dark red eyes in deep contrast to his raven hair and lightly tanned skin. He wore black jeans and a dark blue shirt with black boots.

"Uh, well…we were just uh…" Valor stuttered.

"Valor told us he saw you at Shooting World yesterday after school" Molly interrupted.

Darrell, Gabriel and Zephyr all stood in silence waiting for Vincent answer. His smile faded immediately. _I was seen, so what. _He thought to himself.

"Point being?" he questioned

"Well there is a rumor going around about you Vince." Zephyr said softly. He was short kid with brown hair and brown eyes. He and Gabriel were brothers, identical twins.

Vincent pushed past Molly and Valor and opened his locker to retrieve his books. Slamming his locker with enough force to shake the ones a few lockers down Vincent turned and faced his friends his red eyes blazing.

"Which one? About me becoming a doctor or a Turk?"

Everyone flinched when they heard him say Turk. Turks were highly trained operatives and killers. They were excellent body guards and were scouts for SOLDIER, the Elites were sent out on assassination and kidnapping as well as espionage missions. Turks were feared by everyone and the training proved to be the most difficult and life threatening. Not many who were accepted got passed the training.

"You wanted to be a, a Turk" Molly whispered.

Vincent looked into her big green eyes brimming with tears.

"It's not a rumor." He answered coldly.

Gasping she pressed her hand to her mouth. The others stood in shock to what they just heard.

"Vince?" Valor whispered. "Why?"

"Because it is something I have wanted to do for a long time." He answered pushing passed Gabriel and Zephyr to head to class. The first bell rang and they stood silently not believing what they had just heard. Tears finally spilled from Molly's eyes as she turned for class. The boys stood and watched as Vincent disappeared from sight. They only had a week till graduation and now Valor felt like he didn't even know his best friend anymore.

The second bell rang now. Saying nothing they each headed off to class. Valor walked slowly, his head down and shoulders drooping. He knew Vincent since they were kids and this came as a major shock to him. He knew he didn't have the greatest home life and his dad wasn't around a lot but from what he saw Vincent was good with a gun and he couldn't deny his uncanny ability to sneak around undetected. He was concerned for Vincent and wondered why he chose this and if he could talk him out of it. If anything he really wanted to know why.

Vincent avoided his friends till lunch time. Pulling his keys from his pocket he walked out to his car. People were avoiding him in the halls and whispering to one another as he passed them. No one made eye contact with him either. Valor ran up to catch up with him before he got to his car.

"Vince, wait up." Valor called finally catching up to him. Vincent hit he unlock button on the remote to his car and the door locks popped with a soft click. Vincent reached down and opened the door to his black sports car not looking at Valor who was now standing on the passenger side he spoke quietly.

"I assume you are going to join me for lunch."

"You bet your ass I am." Valor replied.

Opening the door Vincent slid into the drivers' seat and pulled the door closed as Valor sat down in the black leather seat next to him. Silently he started his car and roared to life. Backing out of his parking spot and putting it in drive he headed for the exit to the parking lot punching the gas when he had an opening. His car sprung forward with ease forcing Valor farther into his seat. They were headed for Vincent's favorite place to eat.

Valor envied him. He bought and paid for his car with his own money and kept it in immaculate shape. The black paint sparkled like diamonds and the leather interior still had the new leather smell to it. Valor wished his beat up truck looked like this car did. They drove in silence until Vincent got the restaurant. It was a small dingy restaurant that once served as a truck stop. It was the Golden Clam but the sign wasn't working and the building was dilapidated but they served the best food according to Vincent. Exiting the car Vincent locked it with the remote, lights flashing twice and they walked into the ruddy restaurant. Valor followed Vincent to his regular booth. The restaurant had horrible lighting and his table happened to be in the darkest corner of the place.

"Hey Vince, the usual?" a small waitress with big glasses and red frizzy hair called from the counter.

"Yes May, make that two today please. "

He knew Valor didn't have any money so he planned on buying lunch today. Valor's Blue eyes stared at Vincent's crimson ones sitting there in complete silence neither one of them speaking. Valor couldn't take the tension and decided he had better get this out in the open if he was ever going to find anything out. Besides, the silence was killing him and he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Vince…"

"Here ya go boys, food will be right out." May said smiling.

Vincent and Valor nodded as they took their soft drinks. Vincent hated tea, but he didn't know he liked soda.

"If you have a question then spill it" Vincent said quietly.

"Why Vince, why the Turks?" Valor leaned forward to keep his voice from traveling to unwanted ears.

"Why not, I have found something I am good at. Why not pursue it?"

"But Vince, they are killers. Trained killers" Valor whispered.

"Only if you are good enough to make it into the Elites, otherwise they recruit for SOLDIER and carry out protection missions" Vincent replied.

"Enjoy your lunch boys" May said shuffling back to her counter. Vincent always got a ham sandwich on wheat bread with lettuce, tomatoes and a side of fries and since Vincent ordered two, valor got the same thing.

Valor ate some of his fries still in shock about what his friend was choosing as his career. Vincent watched Valor's discomfort discreetly. Good enough that he didn't know Vincent was watching him. He could understand his discomfort and that's why he kept it all a secret. Since they weren't that far from graduation Vincent wanted to get this settled before they headed back to school. Finishing his sandwich Vincent spoke.

"Valor, I have wanted to be a Turk for as long as I could remember. I don't expect you to understand."

Valor set his sandwich down.

"But Vince, they are cruel and vile people. From what I saw at the shooting range you could be an Elite, what if they send you on an assignment to kill one of us, what then Vince?"

Vincent sighed.

"Val, it won't come to that. I am no where near good enough to become an Elite."

"Vince, I feel like I am losing you. Why couldn't you tell me this sooner" Valor questioned.

"Because of this, I knew you guys wouldn't take kindly to this."

"Why can't you go to school and become a doctor like your dad?"

Vincent's eyes hardened. His crimson gaze became a piercing glare and Valor shuddered under Vincent's intensity. He knew he hit a nerve.

"I chose not to follow in his footsteps" he growled.

Valor knew he loved his father but he wasn't around much and he left Vincent to handle himself.

"Vince, I'm sor…"

"Don't. We need to go" Vincent cut him off as he stood from the booth and strode over to the cash register to pay for their meals.

Valor stood and walked outside waiting by Vincent's car. He saw a large dark blue van parked a couple spaces away from them with dark tinted windows. He paid them no heed, but Vincent did. He saw the van as he walked out the door stuffing his wallet back in his pocket. Walking slowly passed it he tried to see if there was any movement from within the van. Getting to his car he unlocked it with the remote knowing something wasn't right about the van. He saw it a few times before outside his school when he was leaving and once outside his work. Since he had high attention for detail he knew it was the same van since the front grille was broken, the license plate bent at an awkward angle and the bumper seemed ready to fall off. Walking to the drivers' side of his car he opened the door and reached down and pulled his gun from under the seat. Valor who had already gotten in and closed the door turned to see a nickel plated semi automatic pistol hanging from Vincent's grasp.

"Vince?"

"Quiet and sit still" Vincent replied putting his gun in the waistband of his jeans and pulling his t-shirt down to conceal its location. Once he stood up to full height he closed the door and pressed the lock button on his remote then slid them into is pocket. He walked around to the front of his car and leaned down on the hood, his back to Valor.


	2. Testing

Testing

Chapter 2

Valor leaned forward in the seat of Vincent's car, trying to grasp what was going on around him.

"What the hell?" he questioned out loud.

He looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of two people walking by his car holding electromag rods. Facing forward again he watched as they walked in front of Vincent, facing him. Thankfully his window was cracked just enough that he could hear everything that was being said. Trying the door handle he realized that Vincent had locked him in and his only way out of this car was either with keys or a broken window considering the door locks were the internal kind there was no popper in the panel for him to just pull up and unlock it himself. The only thing he could do was sit back and watch the events unfold in front of him, unable to help Vincent in any way. Vincent held the keys in his jeans pocket and upon seeing the blue suits he had a feeling they were dealing with Turks, and even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he feared them.

"Vincent Valentine, you are a hard person to track down" the larger man stated matter-of-factly. He was as tall as Vincent but built like Valor, wide and muscular. He was wearing the traditional Turk uniform that consisted of a blue suit, a white shirt and a blue tie cinched to his neck. His partner was skinny and short, somewhat shorter than Valor. They both had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in the same attire

"Turks" Valor whispered out loud. Tensing he watched as Vincent's demeanor didn't change.

"Obviously not hard enough" Vincent replied bringing his ruby eyes up meeting the taller mans stares.

"I am Sage and this is Rio" the large said, introducing himself and pointing to Rio when he said his name.

"So, what do you want?"

Sage tapped his electromag on his thigh and Rio stepped forward flicking his out to full length.

"We have done some research on you Valentine. We want to recruit you for SOLDIER" Rio said to Vincent, meeting his crimson eyes with his own.

"No, that's not why you are here" Vincent replied standing to his full height. Rio had to look up at him in order to see his eyes. Sage glanced at his partner, then back at Vincent.

"You are correct Valentine, seems we didn't expect you to know so much about us." Sage spoke quietly but unyielding. Vincent crossed his arms in front of him and stood solid as stone.

"Then I guess you will have to raise your expectations. Now, why have you bothered me?"

Vincent knew perfectly well what they were doing here with him. They obviously liked what they saw in him from his application. Sage and Rio were sent out as a test for Vincent, and he wasn't about to fail this one. He had seen it done when he was a boy, if they go back to their commander unscathed then you failed and wouldn't go any further, if they hardly make it back at all then you were accepted. He was ready for this test. He had been ready pretty much his whole senior year of high school. He was good at hand to hand combat but even better with his gun. He would always win the fights at school and even bailed Valor out of a few of them but today he was going to finish this test with his gun. He was glad he locked Valor in his car, that way he couldn't ruin it for him.

"Mr. Valentine I am sure you know why we are here" Rio replied.

"Drop the mister, I am not a Turk yet" Vincent snapped.

Rio stepped back and looked at Sage who returned his stare. Then they both glared at, Vincent, smirking. He was confident that was something they definitely liked and just talking to him showed that.

Quickly both men attacked Vincent who ducked down at the last possible minute punching Sage in the stomach and sliding between them. Sage leaned on the hood of Vincent's car as Rio spun around, electromag raised, charging Vincent letting out a guttural growl. Swinging Vincent jumped out of the way quickly landing a spinning kick to the back of Rios brunette head. Stumbling he turned on Vincent again this time swinging his fist and electromag simultaneously. Rio did hit Vincent in the face with his electromag after Vincent avoided his fist. Vincent stumbled back a few paces, righting himself he felt blood running down his face, his scarlet eyes narrowed. Avoiding most of Rio's kicks and punches he did manage to land his own. He swung out his right fist and collided with Rios nose, and then quickly he brought his left fist around to catch in the kidneys. When he bent down he brought his knee up only for it to meet Rios nose again, sprawling him out on his back like a ton of lead.

Sage stood and watched as Vincent regained his composure for his fight with Sage, blood gliding gracefully down his cheek. Walking up to Vincent Sage quickly threw a left hook nailing him square in the mouth and sent him reeling backwards. That gave Rio the time he needed to get up from the dirt lot.

"Vince!" Valor yelled from the car, his fingers digging into the dash that he was so desperately clinging to. Looking over his shoulder, Sage smiled at the burley kid sitting in the front seat. Vincent seized the opportunity and leaned down picking up Rios electromag. Sage then turned back only to be hit in the face with it before his brain even registered what was happening. Staggering he brought his hand up to his cheek and felt blood, looking at Vincent with hateful eyes he attacked. Vincent dodged punch after punch and kick after kick, hitting Sage whenever he saw an opening. Vincent let his guard down just enough to allow Sage to land a spinning kick to his rib cage with enough force behind it to break a few ribs. Gasping for air Vincent, heard them break. Standing gingerly he wasn't finished yet, Sage only angered him more. Sage looked like he had seen better days and Rio, who now stood next to him, looked worse for wear. Both men looked like they had been hit by a truck, that trucks name being Vincent. He stood holding Rios electromag in his hand, and waited for Sages next move.

"You're good Valentine" Rio hissed.

"Yes, very good" Sage agreed.

Vincent had his back to his car and Valor; this is right where he needed to be. The two Turks took a step forward and within the blink of an eye Vincent drew his pistol. Sage and Rio exchanged amused glances but stepped forward again. Two shots were fired in rapid succession, one grazed Sages ear and the other off of Rios shoulder. That stopped their advance. Valor's eyes widened when he realized what Vincent had just done.

"Oh no" He whispered, still retaining his death grip on the dashboard.

"That is what we needed to see Valentine" Sage said quietly.

Rio nodded as he held out his hand. Vincent tossed him the electromag he was holding in his left hand but not lowering the gun in his right. The Turks were impressed, very impressed. Neither on of them could believe just how steady the gun was especially after a fight like that, clearly they underestimated him. Closing their electromags they straightened their suits.

"Well done, expect a phone call this evening" Rio said quietly.

"Fine" Vinent replied.

They walked passed him carefully, but painfully to the van and climbed in the back, closing the door. He lowered his gun once he heard the door close. A person dressed in white appeared behind the wheel and drove off in a cloud of dust and exhaust fumes.

Vincent walked to the drivers side of his car and pulled the keys from his pocket, unlocking his car. He carefully slid into his seat and returned his gun to its rightful home under the seat. Closing the door he turned the key and the engine roared to life. Closing his eyes he tried to let out his breath as carefully as possible so as not to send him into a painful abyss. He could feel Valor's blue eyes practically burning holes in his skin waiting for an answer to what just happened. Blotting his mouth with the back of his hand he spoke softly.

"What"

"Vincent, they were Turks, what were you thinking" Valor hollered.

"I was taking my test"

"Test…what test? Vincent you got the crap kicked out of you"

"No I didn't, not as bad as they did. They wanted to see if I was worthy" Vincent said slowly to avoid further injury, his breathing ragged and shallow.

"Well, are you?"

"I don't know."

Sighing Valor looked at his beaten friend with concerned eyes. It has been along time since he had seen Vincent this bloodied after a fight. The blood had begun to dry but his ribs were another story.

"Vince, you broke some ribs didn't you. You are acting the same way I did when I broke mine in football practice last year"

Vincent opened his eyes and looked at Valor, pain showing in his eyes but not in his face.

"Ugh, come on, we gotta get you home. Let me drive, it will be a lot easier." Valor said reaching for the door handle.

"Fine, but scratch my car and you will be the next one to get the daylights kicked out of you" Vincent warned, a small smile on his face.

After what he had just seen he actually believed him and he knew just how picky he was about his car, this was only the second time he had ever driven it. Trading places with Vincent he watched quietly as Vincent slouched in his seat trying to get in a comfortable position, wincing only once. Putting Vincent's car in drive they made the wordless trip back to Vincent's house. Valor every once in awhile would steal a glance at Vincent who sat deathly still with his eyes closed. He knew Vincent had a high tolerance for pain, he watched him get his head bashed against a concrete wall giving him a concussion and all he did was furrow his brow, then beat the kid who did it to a bloody pulp. Broken ribs have been known to drop the toughest man or bring tears to theirs eyes, everything one would do would revolve around moving the torso, thus injuring the ribs again. Breathing, standing, sitting, laughing pretty much everyday movement, but Vincent sat there calm and relaxed. Even during the fight he showed no signs of slowing down because of the injury. Valor admired his friend for his strength. Entering their neighborhood he thought about the gun underneath the seat he was in. Vincent was a lot better than he saw at the shooting range and that scarred him, worried him more like it. He had to tell the others about what happened seeing as Vincent most likely wasn't going to be at school the following day with his dad being a doctor and all.


	3. Phone Calls

Phone Calls

Chapter 3

Parking the car Valor climbed out and walked over to open the door for Vincent. Instead he just stood and waited as Vincent got out of his car and put his hand out. Valor dropped the keys in Vincent's upturned palm and closed the door. Using the remote he locked the car and walked towards his house. Valor noticed he wasn't moving like he normally did but was also trying to act like nothing was wrong. He was always good at drawing the attention away from himself. Valor followed him into the house and closed the heavy wooden door behind them. The Valentines lived very modestly despite Mr. Valentine's profession. They lived in a two bedroom two story house that contained a library large enough to rival the schools. The library, a bathroom and Vincent's room took up the whole upstairs, the library situated between the latter two rooms. Vincent always had a soft spot for a good book. Mr. Valentines room and the master bathroom was below the stairs and the kitchen took up a small corner towards the rear of the house. The living room wasn't much bigger than Vincent's room but it had a huge ugly green area rug in it that Vincent swore his dad bought just to spite him. Vincent climbed the stairs gingerly and opened the door to his room, motioning for Valor to go in.

"I'll be back in a minute" Vincent said quietly.

"Ok" Valor replied flicking on the overheard light and pulling the chair out from under Vincent's desk. His room was dark even with the light on. His bed had dark blue sheets with a black bedspread, a dark wood night stand with a black lamp, sleek black cordless phone and a silver alarm clock on it. His desk was somewhat organized, minus the homework that was strewn across the top. His room was extremely clean and everything had its place, nothing near what Valor's room looked like. If you walked into his room you would swear a bomb hit it, but he liked it that way. Valor leaned back in the chair propping his arms on his head and waited for Vincent to return.

Parking the van the driver exited the vehicle and followed Sage and Rio into the elevator of the parking garage. Sage leaned against the wall and Rio was currently being held up by the railing on wall of the marble floored elevator. Finally the elevator landed on the Turks floor after what seemed like an eternity. The door opened with a soft chime and the three men exited the elevator heading for the end of the hallway, the driver behind the two Turks. The floor was black and white marble with grey walls. On the walls were pictures of missions past, mainly congratulatory photos. At the end of the hallway a highly polished black door awaited them. Opening the door the men stepped in, the driving closing the door as the two Turks sat down in the chairs in front of the huge oak desk, the back of the leather wingback chair faced them. Two doctors came pushing a cart full of medical supplies and began silently attending to the injured Turks.

"Well how is Mr. Valentine" a soft voice asked.

Spinning his chair around the Commander leaned his arms on the desk. His brown hair combed back and his blue suit pressed neatly. His green eyes were calm and collected as he scanned his injured Turks sitting before him.

"Sir…" Sage started.

"He is good" Rio finished.

Sitting back in his chair he clasped his gloved hands together, tapping his fingers on his knuckles. He watched in silence as the doctors tended to the men.

He was quite impressed with the condition Sage and Rio came back in. It had been a long time since he had seen wounds like these inflicted by just one person. Sage couldn't see out of his right eye, he had a minor concussion, some broken ribs and his hand was broken plus he could barley stand. Rio was far worse for wear; his concussion was worse than the one Sage currently sported his eyes fuzzy and his eye and lips bleeding among the internal injuries he knew existed. Both men could barley stand let alone walk. Taking some potions to heal their internal injuries the Commander spoke again.

"How is Mr. Valentine?"

The driver then stepped forward from his post by the door.

"See for your self sir" he said throwing a small green disk on his desk along with some photos. Taking the disk he loaded it into his computer. The blue screen flickered to life and he watched the fight in its entirety hearing the occasional hissing from Sage and Rio when the doctors would hit a tender spot.

When the video finished the corners of his mouth formed a small smile. Picking up the photos his smile got bigger. Vincent despite some broken ribs and blood running down his face remained very calm, his gun not wavering in the slightest and his shots going exactly where he wanted them. It was almost as if the gun was a permanent piece of his arm, he handled it so well. He was very impressed with Vincent, something that hadn't happened in a long time. The last group hardly qualified then bailed in basic, but he was sure Vincent was a different story. Vincent wanted to be a Turk and from what the Commander saw, it fit him, it's in his blood. He could almost envision the young man standing before him in Turk blues, gun on is hip.

"Well sir" Rio asked sitting up.

The Commanders eyes twinkled with excitement but he did need a few answers first.

"Was that his gun?"

"Yes sir it was" Rio answered.

"Those were all the injuries he sustained?"

"Yes sir" Sage replied.

"He is the son of Grimoire Valentine correct?"

"Yes sir, he also knew we were following him" Sage answered.

"He is as good as I expected, but better than I imagined" the Commander spoke quietly.

"Sir" Sage and Rio questioned together, with confused looks in their eyes.

"Grimoire wanted to be a Turk, but science took his interests. It's funny how his son wants to be a Turk."

Rio and Sage exchanged amused glances. They followed him for four weeks, checked his scores in school, watched him at the shooting range and pretty much everything else he did on a daily basis. He excelled in all his classes and was a very deadly shot; they would be surprised if he didn't make it. The Commander stood as well as Rio and Sage who were finally healed up well enough to get he rest of the day off.

"If you would excuse me gentlemen I have a phone call to make." Waving his hand, the two Turks left the office leaving the driver still at his door.

"Well did you like what you saw sir" the driver asked.

"Yes Monroe, I did. He is going to be a Turk and one of the best we have seen in a long time. He is going to be feared and well respected with in the ranks."

Smiling Monroe, the driver in white stood and waited for the phone call to be made, standing his post by the door.

Valor jumped as the phone in Vincent's room rang scarring the silence. Quickly Vincent came around the corner and entered his room. His t-shirt was replaced with a white tank top. Valor could see the bruising through it. Vincent reached down and picked up the receiver from his nightstand. Valor leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and focusing very intently on his friend.

"Valentines" Vincent answered.

"I would like to speak with Vincent Valentine please"

"Speaking"

"Mr. Valentine I am Commander Snow, head of Turk recruiting and Elite training. I am calling you this afternoon to speak with you about the Turk testing that took place at the Golden Clam today."

"Yea, I'm listening" Vincent replied carefully sitting on his bed.

"Good. I met with Sage and Rio when they returned this afternoon, I am impressed Mr. Valentine."

"So what does this mean"

"Welcome to the Turks Vincent"

"Thank you Sir" Vincent replied, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

Valor's eyes widened, despite the fact that Vincent didn't show it as of yet he knew he was looking at a future Turk.

"Vincent, there will be a package arriving for you tomorrow. Be looking for it because those are going to be your instructions for graduation. There will also be your training uniform among some other important items. Welcome aboard Mr. Valentine." Commander Snow finished looking at Monroe standing guard and smiling.

"Thank you sir" Vincent answered.

"See you in a couple of weeks" the Commander replied, hanging up the phone and sitting back in his wingback chair.

"This kid is going to be amazing. He won't require a lot of training, he already knows a lot about our organization. According to his marks he could have become a Shinra scientist like his father" Commander Snow said tapping Vincent's folder.

"That means he is a quick study" Monroe replied softly.

"Are you going to train him to be an Elite?"

"He will be the best one we employ."

Both men smiled and Commander Snow went back to reviewing the file of his newest addition.

Vincent hung up the phone let out a ragged breath. Opening the drawer to his nightstand he pulled a small bottle out that Valor instantly recognized as a healing potion. Removing the top Vincent threw his head back swallowing the contents of the bottle then discarding it into the trash can next to his bed.

"Well" Valor questioned impatiently.

"Well what" Vincent answered, looking up into Valor piercing glare.

"Well…was that the phone call?"

"Yes it was" Vincent answered.

Valor dropped his head in disappointment. He officially wanted to cry, his best friend was now lost to him. Still staring at the floor his voice rang out quietly.

"You're going to be a Turk aren't you"

Vincent stood and walked to his window looking down to the people on the street, seeming happy like nothing in the world could upset them.

"Yes" he replied quietly.

Valor stood and walked out of his room, down the stairs and out the front door of his best friends' house for the last time, he had to think. Walking down the street he felt Vincent's eyes upon him. He looked up to Vincent's window with saddened eyes. Vincent still stood in his window, watching with his eerie crimson eyes. Valor turned away and walked towards his house. He had to call Molly and the others, his parents weren't going to be home for awhile yet and he needed someone to come and pick him up so he could get his truck. Stuffing his hands in his jeans he lowered his gaze the road, a quiet tear made its escape down his cheek. He felt like his best friend left him and Valor like he had let him down somehow. He wondered how his dad would feel about learning the new of his son wanting to be a Turk. Valor felt even worse when he thought about Molly and she would talk the news. She really liked Vincent, more as a friend even though he never showed any interest in her. Once her fears were confirmed she would break down, and he wasn't sure he could handle that right now. His phone in his pocket startling him, pulling it out he saw Molly's name on the caller id. Flipping it open he answered it.

"Molly, we need to talk, can you come to my house and get me?"

"Yea, I'm comin' we were all worried about you when you guys didn't come back from lunch."

"Bring the guys with you"

"Ok Val, is everything ok?" Molly asked.

"Fine, just get here quick" Valor replied.

"Be there in 10 minutes" Molly said. Valor hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket, sitting down on his porch steps he watched the road, waiting for the little green sports car to come around the corner.


	4. Discussion

Discussion

Chapter 4

Vincent finally turned away from his window and pulled off his jeans. Lying down on his bed he couldn't help but to feel bad for how he went about this whole situation. His friends deserved to know the whole thing, not just bits and pieces. It was only Monday, he would stay home and get his package on Tuesday and go back to school on Wednesday. Friday was his last day and graduation was on Saturday, that Monday he would be on a truck headed for training. He was going to tell his friends what his plans were on Wednesday, but the sadness in Valor's eyes haunted him. They were childhood friends and did pretty much everything together. They fished, played tag, camped, took drivers education together and when they hit their senior year they went on a double date to Homecoming. Molly looked beautiful in her red dress and Vincent stood out in his black suit and black shirt with a tie that matched Molly's dress. She loved the fact that she talked him into matching her, Vincent swore it was coincidental. Valor wore the same suit but wore a white tie instead. Myranda, Valor's girlfriend at the time, wore a sapphire blue gown. She was killed in an accident a week later. Valor felt like it was his fault and was in a suicidal mood for a long time, it was Vincent who finally pulled him out of it. He felt guilty because they had a nasty fight at his house and she left angry, her car was hit by an out of control truck. Even after Vincent managed to get him out of his suicidal phase, it took him a lot longer to come to terms with his grief. Vincent's eyes fluttered closed and his body relaxed. He realized how tired he was and he didn't fight it when sleep took over his mind.

Valor stood as Molly rounded the corner. Darrell and Gabriel sat in the back seat, Zephyr in the front. Coming to a stop to him Zephyr climbed in the back seat between Darrell and Gabriel. Sitting down and closing the door the let out a heavy sigh.

"Valor" Molly asked looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Go to the abandoned field, we need to talk" he replied quietly, looking down at his feet.

Nodding Molly put her car in first gear and drove through the neighborhood, passing Vincent's house and out on the highway toward the field. Valor not once raised his head and it began to worry Molly, he seemed sad and depressed. The three in the back seat remained quiet until Molly parked in the lot of the field and got out. Reaching down she pulled the handle forward and the seat followed suit, letting the boys in the back seat out. Closing the door they walked over to where Valor, who was already sitting in the grass. Sitting down, Gabriel broke the silence.

"Val, what's wrong?"

"He really did it" Valor replied.

Gabriel and Zephyr exchanged glances as Molly and Darrell stared at Valor, waiting for him to continue.

"Who did what Val" Zephyr questioned.

Sighing heavily Valor looked up, fighting hard to keep his composure.

"Vince got his call today, he is really doing it."

"No" Molly whispered grasping Darrell's hand tightly.

"How do you know for sure Val" Darrell asked.

Valor told them everything from the time he left with Vincent for lunch to the point where he walked out of his house. When he finished Molly couldn't contain her tears any longer, her face was pressed into Darrell's chest, sobbing heavily. Darrell held onto her and a silent, un-noticed tear flowed down his cheek into her hair. Everyone else sat in complete silence, still not wanting to believe what they just heard, after sometime Zephyr stood up.

"We need to talk to him"

"He will be at school on Wednesday, we'll do it then. He only has three classes that day." Darrell said softly, trying not to disrupt Molly who was hugging him now.

"He will be taking his math final that day since he won't be at school tomorrow." Valor answered quietly as they piled back into Molly's car, this time Valor driving. Molly was too upset to even attempt it. Valor just confirmed all the rumors going around, and that hit her hard. She couldn't believe that someone as nice as Vincent could go become one of those infernal Turks. The last couple of days he started pushing them away and now she wanted to know why. He would need friends to get him through the training, not pushing them away. She was going to talk to him on Wednesday if it killed her.

Vincent woke at 6:30 like he did every morning. Pushing the covers off he pulled his shirt up to check his ribs. They healed up really good during the night, the potion always worked best if one was asleep. But the cut on above his eye and on his lip would have to heal on its own; the entire potion went to healing his ribs. Pulling on a pair of dark blue sweat pants he left his room and went into the bathroom. Brushing his teeth he ran his hands through his hair a few times to try and get it to lay flat or somewhat tame. His father hated the way he kept it short in the back but longer in the front, but like he was one to talk, his was long. Rinsing off his toothbrush and returning it to the sink, he settled on his hair and exited the bathroom. Walking passed the library and down the stairs he crossed the living room and passed his fathers closed door and into the kitchen. Looking out the window above the sink he saw his father's car had already gone, like he was to expect anything different. Pouring his milk and cereal into a green bowl, he put the milk away and grabbed a spoon from the drawer next to the refrigerator. Picking up his bowl he walked to the sofa and sat down, crossing his legs under him. He clicked the TV on and set the remote back on the arm of the couch. He watched the news and ate his cereal waiting for his package.

Valor put his books in his locker and waited for the others as Zephyr, Gabriel and Darrell rounded the corner talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey Valor" Zephyr piped up.

"Val, Molly won't be here until later. She arranged to take her morning final this afternoon." Darrell said.

Valor eyes shifted from Darrell to Zephyr.

"Why"

"She didn't tell us" Gabriel answered quietly.

"She did say not to worry about her though" Darrell said depositing his books in his locker.

Valor was troubled, and his friends could see it.

"She'll be fine man" Zephyr said. Slapping Valor on the shoulder he went to class.

Valor and Gabriel were in the same class and Darrell was in the one across the hallway. The first bell rang and they quietly made their way to class.

Molly sat across the street from Vincent's house; she had been there all morning. It was now almost noon and his car hadn't moved from where it was parked on the street. She wanted to go barging in and demand an explanation from him but she remembered what Valor said about his injuries so she decided to leave his house and meet them for lunch.

The lunch bell rang and students began forming lines in at the cafeteria windows and leaving the school grounds to gorge themselves during their forty-five minutes of freedom. Valor, Darrell and Zephyr headed across the parking lot to Valor's truck; where they always ate their lunch during the summer months. When the boys got to his truck they saw the tailgate was down and Molly was sitting on it swinging her legs. Darrell and Zephyr climbed up into the bed and sat down the tool box taking out their lunches. Valor sat down next to Molly who was dressed an awful lot like Vincent. She wore a dark blue shirt and black shorts looking extremely depressed.

"Well how are you doing" Valor asked. Zephyr and Darrell stopped eating long enough to hear her answer.

"His car hadn't moved"

"Was his package there yet" Valor questioned?

"Not that I saw"

"Why were you at his house Molly" Zephyr asked, the curiosity brewing over in his voice.

Sighing heavily she leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her palms.

"I wanted to talk to him" she responded quietly.

"Why, he wouldn't even tell me" Valor spat, trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"I guess I wanted to hear it for myself, but I was afraid to go up to his door."

"What is there to be afraid of, he is still Vince after all" Gabriel answered quietly.

"Because, he isn't the Vince we know. He has grown distant from us all in the last couple of days and to be completely honest I was afraid he might get mad that I came by." Sighing again Molly sat up straight, tears falling from her emerald eyes shining like diamonds.

"She is right. Vince is the same anymore" Valor said softly.

The rest of their lunch period went by quietly. None of them really was making conversation. Once the bell rang they headed back to their classes. Valor passed by Vincent's locker and his heart sunk. Dropping his eyes to the dirty tile floor he went to his classroom taking a seat in the back and trying to get his mind focused on the up coming test. Molly stopped in the girls' restroom to freshen up so it didn't look like she had been crying. Her biology final was next and she really had to get her mind focused, but seeing the way Valor had been taking the news of Vincent broke her heart. They had been best friends ever since Vincent moved to Nibleheim and even he didn't see it coming, Vincent hid it so well. She really helped Valor was right about Vincent coming to school tomorrow, she really needed to see him. Leaving the bathroom she headed to class, the second bell and rung and she didn't want to be late.


	5. Mail

Mail

Chapter 5

The doorbell chimed through the quiet house and Vincent pulled his eyes out of the book he was reading. Standing he put it down on the chair and went to the door, creaking softly as it opened.

"Package for a Mr. Valentine" the delivery man said holding a small package on his hip and his electronic signature pad out to Vincent.

"That's me" he replied signing his name.

"Thanks" the delivery man said handing the box to Vincent.

Taking the box he stepped back into the house, closing the door. The label on the top of the box was from Commander Snow, Shinra Manufacturing Inc. Vincent got excited and climbed the stairs to his room two at a time. Entering his room he closed the door and turned on the over head light. Setting the box down on his bed he went to his desk and grabbed the scissors, returning to the package he ran them along the clear packing tape opening the box. Pulling the cardboard flaps back he saw its contents, a letter in a light blue envelope with his name on it and some clothing. Pulling out the letter he remembered the instructions Commander Snow mentioned, he opened the envelope and pulled out the crisp white paper and begun reading.

**Dear Mr. Valentine**

**It is my greatest pleasure to welcome you to the Turks. Here is your first briefing in regards to the next couple of weeks. First of all in this package you will find your uniform and everything you will need for training minus your weapon that you will get upon your arrival to the training facility in Junon. I am to understand that the dress code for your graduation is suit and tie. You will be required to wear your Turk uniform, because as you are aware of you are now a Turk. Also, Rio and Sage will be attending your graduation as they are also your transportation to Junon. This will also put to rest the rumors that have been hovering around your school the last few weeks. Second, you are to remain hidden until your name is called, once you get your diploma you will accompany Rio and Sage at the rear of the auditorium until the ceremony is complete. You will be given a few moments with friends and family before you leave. Third, you will not need a vehicle after you graduate. Turks will provide your transportation or you will have use of a company car. Cell phones are permitted as long as they are Shinra assigned; please dispose of yours as you will find a replacement in this box. It is to stay on your person at all times, no exceptions. Your instructors have already been informed of this. There will be messages of importance sent to you on a daily basis from here on out, do not ignore them. Fourth, upon your arrival in Junon your training will begin immediately and you will be given your first protection order. You will have only one completed week of training under your belt before your mission, be advised. Lastly, as fore mentioned you are a Turk now and we expect you to act like one. You will be monitored up until you leave for Junon as well as anyone close to you. Your friends and teachers have shortened your name for their convenience, you are to be referred as Mr. Valentine or Vincent from now on and again your instructors have already been notified of this change. **

**We are pleased to have you aboard Mr. Valentine and I look forward to personally meeting you in a couple of weeks. **

**Signed**

**Commander Gerard Snow**

**Shinra Manufacturing Inc**

**Head of Turk training and Elites**

Vincent folded the letter and put it back in the envelope, smiling. He was officially a Turk now, he liked the sound of that. Now came the hard part of correcting his friends every time they shortened his name. It bothered him at first, but then he got used to it. Standing he pulled the clothing from the box and laid it out on his bed. Here was his uniform, blue slacks and zip up dress coat, black socks, blue tie, white shirt, finger less leather gloves, black shoes and a black leather belt with the Shinra logo on the buckle. Smiling he looked into the box again and pulled the smaller box out and dumped its contents on the bed. There was the phone the instructions mentioned along with the charger and a belt clip. Picking up the charger he plugged it into the wall and the smaller end into his phone, setting it down on his nightstand. It was a flip phone, black and silver and looked very sleek. Returning to his bed he found two pins and right away he knew where to put them. The small silver bar held the tie in place and the second pin went on the right lapel of the jacket, it signified what rank you were and they stayed gold unless you were an Elite, then they went to silver. He attached it precisely where it was supposed to go. He knew their uniform inside and out as well as everything he could learn about them memorized. Remembering he was now being watched he walked over to his window to look for the Turk that was supposed to be watching him. He looked down at the street, looking for the blue van. Not seeing it he began scanning the rooftops, knowing he was being watched and they weren't on the street they would be up high. Sure enough he caught a glint of silver in the setting sun; hiding in the shadows a few houses down across the street was a Turk trying hard to be unseen. Vincent smiled know that the Turk taking surveillance didn't see him looking at him. His smile quickly faded when he heard the front door close and heavy footsteps traipsing through the empty house. Turning on his heels he checked his clock, 5:30p, his dad was home really early and he had a feeling he knew why. Vincent walked over to his bed and sat down, listening to the footfalls on the stairs then right outside his bedroom door. His dad was about to find out the dream Vincent kept secret all these years.

"Vincent" Grimoire called lightly knocking on the door.

"It's open" Vincent answered.

Grimoire turned the knob and walked in, his eyes scanning his sons' bed then landing on the crimson eyes staring at him. Vincent's father never wore a lab coat, instead he wore his beige combat boots, black pants, black shirt and his raven cloak draped over his shoulders with his leather gloves. He wore his hair at his shoulders and it was black as coal, just like his sons. Vincent on the other hand kept his short, except it was longer in the front and it was always in his eyes, it drove his dad crazy. Grimoire had dark red eyes, but no where near the intensity of his sons' bright red ones. Walking over to Vincent's desk he pulled the chair out taking a seat facing Vincent.

"Sunder told me that he heard one of the Turks saying there was a new member coming to them. He said his name was Valentine, since I am the only Valentine working for Shinra my assumption is that new Turk is you" Grimoire said softly.

Vincent dropped his vermillion eyes to the floor, his gut tied up in knots. He had never told his father what he wanted when he graduated and wasn't really ready for this talk, but there his father sat patiently waited his sons answer.

"Yes father" Vincent replied quietly.

Grimoire sighed then spoke.

"I thought so"

"Father, I wanted to tell you"

"Did you know I wanted to be a Turk as well?"

Vincent's eyes snapped up to stare at his father with disbelieving eyes.

"It's true. I wanted to be a Turk once, along time ago"

"What happened" Vincent asked.

"I met a pretty young lady working in the science department. I followed my heart, but I am not surprised at the path you have chosen son."

Vincent knew the woman his father was talking about was his mother, although he didn't have a lot of memories of her. She died when he was a young boy.

Standing Grimoire tucked the chair back under the desk and walked over to the bed admiring the Turk blues laid out before him, then seeing the phone on the nightstand. Vincent looked up at his father.

"Father, I am sorry I hadn't told you"

"Don't worry, I knew for sometime now. I was just waiting for them to see your skills" Grimoire replied.

"Skills?"

"You're an excellent shot son, as well as a great fighter. That was the same reason why I wanted to be a Turk, I am glad you are following your dreams." Grimoire answered with a smile on his face, one Vincent hadn't seen in a long time.

"I took sometime off work to come and see you, but I have to be getting back. Hang that up and turn that on" Grimoire said tossing his head to the suit on the bed. Taking the handle he turned and faced his son again.

"I see you have healed up nicely, goodnight son."

Nodding Vincent watched his door close and listened as this father walked down the stairs and out the front door, closing it quietly behind him.

Sighing loudly Vincent went to his closet and pulled out an empty hanger, putting his uniform on it he hung it over the closet door, smirking. Turning to the window again he saw the sky had darkened considerably but still had the fire orange hue of sunset on the horizon. Vincent leaned down on his window sill and watched the remainder of the sunset, his thoughts wondering. He was thinking of all the things he and his father had done when he was small. He knew how to shoot a gun as soon as he could walk, and as he got older they would play shooting games in the abandoned fields. The older he got the more deadly and intense they got. He was a natural, just like his father was. His mind then went to a memory he had long since forgotten, the last memory of his mother, her funeral. There he stood, in the setting sun, tears rolling freely down his cheek listening to the funeral dirge as the ebony casket was lowered slowly into the sodden ground, never to see the light of day again. Turks, scientists and few family members were in attendance. He looked up at this father who stood strong just like a marble pillar never to be swayed. When Grimoire looked down and saw his sons' tears he knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear:

"She went to the life stream, we will see her again"

Then stood up again, Vincent swore he would never forget those words that his father had said, but over the years he had.

Vincent watched as the little bit of remaining sun hid behind the mountains, nighttime was finally upon him. Peeling himself way from the window he walked over to his bed and sat down, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. Flipping it open he pushed the power button and the darkened screen came to life. The startup screen said "_Hello Mr. Valentine" _just like his fathers did. All the top scientists were given phones as well. Waiting patiently the background finally appeared. It was solid black with just his last name on it. He then pushed the down button on the keypad to access his phone book, he saw there were already numbers to the other Turks in it as he scrolled the list, he only recognized a few of the names, mainly Rio, Sage and Commander Snow. He then added a few of his own from memory, Valor's, Molly's and his fathers, they were the only ones he would be needing for now. Sitting back he continued scanning the menu on his phone, committing its features to memory when he got his first message, his phone beeping.

"Already" he said out load as he hit the read button.

_Hey Valentine! So you're the new Turk_

_Wow, I know your father! Welcome aboard!_

_-Shaffer_

Vincent shook his head, he knew him too, though only by name. His father spoke of him often, he was his body guard. Vincent pushed the read button again and it sent the message to the Turk folder that was already programmed into his phone. Closing it he set it down on his night stand and went to his desk to study for his finals the next day.


	6. A New Day

Chapter 6

A new day

Vincent woke with a start to his new phone beeping. He had fallen asleep as his desk while doing some reading for his test. Quickly pulling the paper off his cheek he scrambled across his room for his phone, flipping it open he hit the button to read the message:

Good Morning. I Wanted to

remind you of one of your

responsibilities as a Turk

Never be late.

-Rio

"Thanks" Vincent snapped closing his phone and dropping it on his bed. It was now 7:15a, class started at 7:40a and it was at least a 15 minute drive from his house. Vincent grabbed a pair of pants and socks from his drawer and a shirt from his hamper pulling it over his head. Pulling his pants on he hopped on one foot across his room to get his socks and shoes on, once they were securely on his feet he darted out of his room to the bathroom. Returning to his room, teeth brushed and hair somewhat tamed he grabbed his books and shoved them violently into his bag and his phone beeped again. He had a feeling this would go on all day. He grabbed the phone and flipped it open, reading another message.

Meet me at your car

after school today, 3p

-Rio

Shutting the phone he grabbed the clip and put it on his belt, sliding the phone into it. It was mandatory that the phone be on your dominate side, since he was right handed, it sat on his right hip. That was something they would teach him in training but he already knew it. Grabbing his keys off his desk, bag slung over his shoulder he bolted down the stairs and out the front door, stopping long enough to lock it. He unlocked his car and hopped in, throwing his bag in the passenger seat. Pulling away from the curb he darted in and out of traffic to get to school on time.

Rio just grinned. Of all the times he had watched Vincent this was the first time he was running late and since he watched how disgruntled he was to find out how late he woke up he knew it would be the last time. Jumping down off the roof he got in the dark blue sedan and followed Vincent to school, still timing him. He was sure he was going to make and excellent Turk, but an even better Elite. He knew Captain Snow would train him as one; they were always short handed when it came to Elites mainly because it took a lot to become one, but Vincent displayed everything they needed.

Parking his car he stole a quick look at himself in the rearview mirror, the swelling had gone down on his lip but he broke the cut open when he was brushing his teeth so it was now red and inflamed, the cut above his eye was starting to heal up decently. He knew he would have to explain those. Grabbing his bag he exited his car and ran for his class, locking his car with the remote. Running quietly through the empty halls he arrived at his class. _Here goes nothing _he thought, taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and walked in. Everyone in the class was talking up until he entered; now it was so quiet he could hear a pin drop. Quickly he walked to his seat in the back of the room between Valor and Molly, curious eyes following him. His teacher wasn't there yet. Sitting down the second bell rang and all eyes were on him. Molly turned away to avoid making eye contact.

"I thought you wouldn't make it" Valor whispered as he leaned over.

Pulling out his pen he dropped his bag on the floor and looked at Valor, whose eyes still brimmed with sadness.

"Why wouldn't I" Vincent answered.

Valor looked at the instructor who was now calling the class order.

"Class, attention please. The exam will begin after roll call and instructions."

Turning away from Vincent the class groaned as the teacher called attendance. Vincent hoped his phone would stay quiet, even though his teachers knew about it his class mates didn't and he really didn't feel like explaining anything or annoying his teachers. Just then his phone beeped loudly catching the attention of the class as they all turned and starred at him again.

"Well Mr. Valentine is here" the teacher said loudly, skipping down to his name and marking it off, everyone snickered and watched as Vincent pulled the phone off his belt and flipping it open to read the message.

Nice timing. Remember, you are a

Turk now so you need to act like one.

Apologize to no one and explanations

to civilians aren't needed.

-Rio

Vincent shut his phone and put it back on his belt. Perfect timing indeed, Vincent was just thinking of how to explain things to his friends. Valor starred at him, but he never returned his looks. Molly hadn't spoken to him or even looked at him since he arrived until now, her eyes narrowed with curiosity. Vincent heard some of the other students complaining because he got to have his phone until the teacher stopped the complaints.

"Mr. Valentine has special permission to have his phone, you don't. Now, on with the exam please." The teacher met Vincents stare briefly and he could see the fear in them. The exams were being passed out and Valor looked at the phone on Vincent's belt. _Mr. Valentine, since when? I wonder why they have started calling him that _Valor thought to himself. He would have to ask him once class was over because he did have a few questions, mainly because that wasn't Vincent's normal phone, he'd never seen that model before and he would know, he kept up on electronics. His gaze was averted when the exam was dropped on his desk, sighing heavily he picked up his pen and began filling in answers.

Vincent was relieved when his phone stayed quiet for the rest of class, but while he waited for the rest of his classmates to finish their exams he couldn't help but wonder why Rio would want to meet him after school. He had at least 4 days until he had to leave for Junon so Rio wanting to meet him confused him. Then he remembered the car issue his letter mentioned. He knew exactly who he wanted to give his car to; hopefully they would accept it and take care of it. Slowly, one by one the students turned in their exams and waited, Valor being the last one to turn in his test they were relived when they could finally talk. Vincent caught the whispers that were going around the class and all of them were revolving around him. Wondering how he got his cuts, why he could have his phone and what his special permission was. Valor and Molly remained quiet until the bell rang. Quickly Vincent gathered his bag and tried to make it out of class before Valor and Molly bombarded him with questions but was stopped when a strong hand shot out and grabbed his arm, holding him back. Turning Vincent was met with two pairs of eyes, one blue and one green.

"Vince, we ne…"

"Vincent" Vincent said, cutting Valor off.

"What?"

"My name is Vincent; you are to call me Vincent"

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Because that is my name, not Vince, Vin or Vinny" Vincent replied looking down into Molly's eyes.

"Ok, whatever, Vince. What is going on with you" Valor snapped. He immediately realized how he said it and instantly wished he could take it back when Vincent's scarlet eyes looked at him narrowing with anger.

"If you wish to talk about it meet me at your truck at lunch. We will talk about it then." Vincent replied, anger dripping off his voice. Shaking his arm loose of Valor's grasp he turned and stalked out of the class to his next exam.

Molly and Valor stood almost in complete shock. Vincent had never asked them to say his full first name and now he was almost forceful about it.

"Are we going to meet up with him" Molly questioned looking up at Valor.

"Damn right we are, I want to know what the hell is going on here, the teacher called him Mr. Valentine, he is insisting that we call him Vincent and he has a new phone. I want to know what the hell is going on here, and he will tell us, one way or another." Valor replied.

"I noticed that too" Molly said quietly. Side by side they left class and headed for the next one that they had together. Vincent was off to study hall to take the math final he missed. Then after that it was lunch time and they would hook up with Gabriel, Darrel and Zephyr and meet Vincent out at Valor's truck, they all wanted to know but Gabriel, Darrell and Zephyr didn't know about the phone yet, although Darrell would soon find out since he was going to be in the same study hall class with Vincent today.

Darrel sat in the corner by the door when Vincent walked in. The first thing he noticed was the black and silver phone on his hip, phones weren't allowed during class time and that didn't even look like the one he used to have and the cut on his eye and lip. Darrell watched as Vincent sat down a few desks away from him, pulled out a pen and waited for the bell to ring. Vincent knew Darrell was staring at him and figured he would get his mind wrapped around other things.

"Darrell, you and the others are to meet me at Valor's truck at lunch. You will get answers then." Vincent said quietly, never looking up from his desk.

"Ok, but Vince"

"Vincent"

"What?"

"My name is Vincent, not Vince."

Darrell didn't finish what he wanted to say. He was confused about Vincent's new demeanor and was hoping that the answers he planned on giving included answers to their questions. The study hall teacher walked in and handed Darrell a book and Vincent his test when the bell rang. Vincent started to fill out answers when his phone beeped on his hip, penetrating the silence to the room. The teacher looked up and sighed, but said nothing. Darrell looked over his book and watched Vincent pull the phone off his belt and flip it open, he looked like he was reading something.

They will get the answers they seek then…wow,

you're good with words Valentine.

Would yo like me to meet you there too?

I would be more than happy to you know.

Anyway, I am glad to see you have been

correcting them on your name.

-Rio

Quickly Vincent keyed in his response.

No, they will see you

soon enough.

-Valentine

His phone beeped with Rio's reply.

You are right. Ok then.

-Rio

Vincent looked out the one lone window in the classroom and saw Rio sitting in the bushes pretty well hidden until his phone beeped. He wasn't expecting Vincent to actually respond but then again everyone was telling him to start acting like a Turk. Turks aren't supposed to ignore their messages and he didn't. Closing his phone Vincent put it back on his hip and went back to his exam. Darrell went back to his book although he couldn't concentrate on it. The teacher said nothing as Vincent took a message and sent one in his study hall. He just sat at his desk and watched him do it. That was normally an automatic suspension. Darrell couldn't wait until lunch to ask his questions. Reading the same lines over he was trying to process what could be going on with Vincent, his only conclusion was it had something to do with the Turks, but he didn't see any of them around. Vincent handed his exam to the teacher and sat down with his bag over his shoulder waiting patiently for the lunch bell to ring. Once it did Darrell stood, leaving his book on his desk he bent down to grab his backpack. When he stood up Vincent was already gone. Walking out into the hall he scanned it quickly looking for him. Realizing that when Vincent didn't want to be seen he wouldn't be Darrell headed to his locker to meet up with the others.


	7. Fight amongst Friends

Fight amongst friends

Vincent waited patiently by Valor's truck, leaning on the rusty fender his foot resting on the tire and his arms crossed. Glancing to his left he saw the familiar dark blue sedan of the Turks. He knew they were watching, just like they promised. Looking up he saw his friends walking briskly towards him. They must have really wanted to know what was going on. Valor approached Vincent first, all caution thrown to the wind. The others slowed their pace and stood next to Valor, waiting for all hell to break loose. Valor tossed his bag over Vincent's shoulder it landed with a loud thud in the bed of the truck and Vincent didn't flinch in the least. Instead he brought up his ruby eyes and locked with Valor's.

"Vince, what the hell is going on here?" Valor commanded.

"It's Vincent."

"Why, Since when Vince?" Darrel asked softly.

"My name is Vincent you are to address me as so. Now, you want to know why?" Vincent questioned softly, watching the anger rise in Valor's face.

"Fuck yes we wanna know why Vince! What the hell is going on?" Valor bellowed. Other students looked their direction and instantly looked away when they saw the tall slender figure leaning on the truck. Molly, Gabriel, Zephyr and Darrel all waited for his answer. Molly clinging to Darrel's hand and Valor's fists were clenched tightly.

"You are to refer to me as Vincent or Mr. Valentine. I am sure you all know why but to refresh your memory it's because as of yesterday I am in the ranks of Turks. So, I am to be addressed as one. That is why I can have my phone and that is why all the instructors call me Mr. Valentine."

Molly eyes welled up with tears. She wanted all along to hear it from him but she wasn't entirely ready for it. The tone in his voice was different than before, it was almost evil and hateful making her fear for their safety.

"You see that dark blue car parked next to mine? There are Turks inside and because you are my friends you are all being watched."

All eyes went to the sedan Vincent mentioned. Valor's eyes glowed with anger; turning back to Vincent he spoke, his voice strained.

"Really? Watched huh? What else should we know about, what other secrets you got hiding Vinc-ent?" Valor spat, emphasizing his name trying to get a rise out of Vincent.

"I am leaving for training directly after graduation. I will be stationed in Junon for a year then moved some place else, possibly back to Nibleheim. Most likely you guys will not hear from me until my return." Vincent answered quietly.

Valor couldn't take it any longer; his temper was at its end. He exploded; he didn't mean too, it just happened. He socked Vincent, hitting him square in the mouth. It threw him to the ground, busting his lip open again. Darrel and Zephyr grabbed Valor, keeping him from going after Vincent again. Gabriel just stood by, his mind trying to wrap his mind around the events that were unfolding. Molly stepped back, yelling at Valor to stop. Vincent picked himself off the ground and wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand and grabbed his bag. Dusting off his jeans he glared at Valor. Molly stopped yelling, and the guys stopped struggling to hold Valor because the look Vincent just gave them could kill.

"I want you to know, I was told not to tell you what is going on, but I chose to tell you. I figured you of all people deserved to know what was going on, but perhaps I was mistaken." Vincent snapped. Walking away it was Valor's voice that stopped him.

"Vincent, I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hit you. Look, Vince…" Vincent turned and trained his lethal stare on Valor.

"For the last time Valor, you are to call me Vincent and next time, it will be you on the ground."

His friends stood in shock as he strode away. That last comment leaving a lasting impression on the group, Valor mainly. He really didn't mean to hit him it was as if his decisions were clouded red with anger. He watched as Vincent disappeared into the school, seeing the way he walked. It was as if it was taller, more refined. He hated the fact that he kept all this information from them and felt even worse for hitting him, especially when Vincent had told them that he wasn't supposed to tell them, but chose to do so anyways. Molly touched Valor on the shoulder making him jump.

"I'm sorry. We need to get to class, the bell rang." She said quietly. Taking the lead Darrel, Gabriel and Zephyr said nothing as they followed her back to class leaving Valor behind to his thoughts.

Standing next to his truck he glared at the blue car parked next to Vincent's sleek black coupe. He felt he might have ruined his friendship with Vincent, he really didn't mean to hit him. Grabbing his bag out of the bed of his truck he walked back to the school, glancing back to the blue sedan nothing stirred in the in the vehicle, but it didn't make his heart feel any better.

Vincent ignored his friends for the remainder of the day. He tried to be nice and explain the situation but that backfired, quite literally. He still planned on giving his car to him but after today, he was beginning to have second thoughts. Surely what happened today at lunch had already passed through the halls of the high school because he would hear people whispering about how he got his lip bloodied again and the other rumor would soon be cleared up as well.

At the end of the day Vincent walked out to his car, seeing his friends standing next to Valor's truck from the corner of his eyes, they were trying to get his attention. Rio and Sage emerged from their car and stood behind Vincent's. All the students in the parking lot saw them, instantly recognizing them. Zephyr and Gabriel held onto Valor, keeping him from making a fool out of himself. Darrell held Molly in a loose hug. Vincent unlocked his car and stopped in front of the two Turks.

"You let him hit you." Rio said softly, glancing around him to his friends standing next to the beat up truck.

"Yes, well it won't happen again." Vincent replied.

"Well, this is why we are here." Rio said, handing him an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Commander Snow told us to give it to you. He also said you need to read it upon delivery." Sage answered.

Vincent nodded his head. Tearing the envelope open he pulled out the folded letter with Commander Snow's elegant writing on it.

-**Mr. Valentine,**

**My superiors have informed me that this year's graduation ceremony is going to be slightly different than previous years. This year they are starting the diploma ceremony at with the end of the alphabet, going to the beginning. They would not tell me as to why but I am sure you can guess. Also, your training is going to be different, Rio will inform you on your trip to Junon. What I will tell you is that you are allowed to wear your weapon come Saturday as it is apart of your uniform. Again, you will find out more on your trip.**

**See you soon**

**Commander Snow**

"He wants me to wear a weapon to my graduation?" Vincent asked, stuffing the letter back in the envelope.

"Yes. He wants you to wear your gun. It is a part of your required uniform." Rio answered.

"I see. I thought I was supposed to get a weapon when I got to Junon?"

"You won't. You will be bringing your own. It will be inspected upon arrival, if it is deemed unsatisfactory you will issued a new gun." Rio answered.

"This is an order as well as your uniform Valentine." Sage said, seeing the confused look in Vincent's eyes and glancing around the parking lot. Vincent's friends still waited but everyone else booked it out of the parking lot as fast as they could.

"Will everyone else show up to training with a weapon?"

"No only you. We will tell you more on your trip to Junon." Sage answered.

"We must go; we have some work to do." Rio said quietly, looking down at his watch he pulled his keys from his pocket. Nodding Sage walked over to their car and got in.

Rio smiled at Vincent then disappeared behind the dark blue metal and black tinted windows. The sedan groaned to life and made its way passed Vincent's friends who nervously pressed themselves against Valor's truck. The drivers window lowered just enough so that white smoke could snake its way out into the waiting air. Valor peeled his eyes off the slowly passing car back to Vincent's car, watching the black coupe leave the parking lot, his heart breaking with every foot the car drove.


End file.
